


Under the Mistletoe.

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Frannie finally gets kissed under the mistletoe and it's not by Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe.




End file.
